


И никакого мошенничества

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Митоса за долгую жизнь было много разных имен. И некоторые из них оставили заметный след в истории. Или — в мифологии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И никакого мошенничества

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2014 для команды WTF Highlander 2014.

В баре «У Джо» как и всегда в это время народу было еще совсем немного. Митос на мгновение остановился в дверях, окидывая помещение быстрым, но внимательным взглядом. Основной контингент подтянется позже, к выступлению группы. А пока... пока было самое время перехватить Джо. 

Доусон предсказуемо обнаружился за барной стойкой. 

— С чем пожаловал? — протирая стаканы, неласково поприветствовал он потенциального клиента.

— О... — Митос устроился на барном стуле аккурат напротив Доусона. — Ты сегодня всех так планируешь встречать? Джо, это будет не самый прибыльный день.

— Митос, не доводи до греха, — тихо предупредил Джо, заканчивая с последним стаканом. И выставляя буквально перед носом друга бутылку пива.

Митос приподнял бровь. Промолчал. Но пиво взял.

— Джо, что случилось? — полбутылки спустя спросил он уже совсем другим тоном.

У Доусона, который в тот момент как раз стоял к нему спиной, подозрительно дернулось плечо.

— Что случилось? — наполовину развернувшись, возмутился Джо. — Что случилось?! Это ты меня спрашиваешь?

Митос моргнул. Вот так, с ходу, он за собой никаких грехов последнего времени не припоминал. А прошлое... вряд ли вызвало бы столь бурную реакцию у Доусона. Чуть склонив голову на бок, Митос ожидал продолжения. И оно не замедлило последовать!

— Помнишь, мы с тобой говорили о том, что Хроники не точны?

Митос, начиная, кажется, что-то понимать, осторожно кивнул и в очередной раз пригубил пиво.

— Так вот. Мы проверили еще несколько Хроник. Догадываешься, что мы обнаружили?

От возмущения, прозвучавшего в голосе Доусона, Митос поперхнулся.

— Меня-то ты в чем обвиняешь? — прокашлявшись, искренне удивился он. — Не я же это писал. Или ты предпочел бы оставаться в неведении?

Джо помолчал. Потом как-то тоскливо вздохнул, махнул рукой и признался:

— Да глупо все это. Мы ведь верили всем этим записям. Получается, зря? Ведь, по сути, любой текст может оказаться фальшивкой.

— Знал бы ты, Джо, — разворачиваясь на стуле так, чтобы оказаться лицом к залу, негромко заметил Митос. — Сколько раз переписывали историю... 

Откинувшись на стойку так, чтобы опираться на нее локтями, Митос полюбопытствовал:

— О каких, кстати, Хрониках речь? — и, словно спиной почуяв скептический взгляд Доусона, добавил: — Да ладно, Джо. Я все равно многие из них и так уже изучал. 

Наблюдатель еще немного помолчал. Однако хоть и неохотно, но ответил:

— Например, Хроники Эагра и Каллиопы. 

— О, — после небольшой паузы произнес Митос. И, покосившись на Доусона, фыркнул. 

— Джо, ты удивишься. Но та история — как раз чистейшая правда.

Джо нашелся с ответом не сразу. 

— Как она может быть правдой, — наконец заявил Доусон, — если почти дословно повторяет миф об Орфее и Эвридике? Исключая, конечно, подземное царство и прочие вымышленные детали.

Митос резко развернулся на стуле и, поставив на стол опустевшую бутылку, тут же получил новую. Доусон явно был заинтригован.

— Джо, в данном случае все как раз наоборот. Не Хроники написаны по мотивам мифа. А миф сложился по следам той истории. По тем временам подобное не было редкостью. Самые обычные на первый взгляд события обрастали такими деталями от якобы очевидцев, что первоисточник потом даже сложно было узнать. Кстати, — Митос хитро прищурился. — С этой точки зрения люди ни капли не изменились.

Доусон покачал головой.

— В это непросто поверить, — сказал он.

— Во что? — потягивая пиво, невинно уточнил Митос. — В данную особенность человеческой натуры?

— Да нет, — вздохнул Джо. — И ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Митос. — Но, поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю.

— Конечно, — Джо не мог упустить этот шанс. — Ты ведь и сам отметился в мифологии.

Митос ответил невозмутимым взглядом. Он знал, что подобное произойдет еще не раз. Его прошлое было слишком неоднозначным и вызывало слишком большой интерес. Однако сейчас к вопросу о делах давно минувших дней старейший был вполне готов. Всего-то и нужно было — зайти к ювелиру.

— И не один раз, — с достоинством кивнул Митос. Он положил на стойку деньги, рассчитываясь за пиво. Затем, поколебавшись — словно раздумывая, говорить или нет — Митос протянул руку к деньгам и пальцем выудил монету достоинством в 25 центов. Сжав ее в кулаке, он признался: — Одним из моих имен было Мидас.

Мгновением позже перед изумленным Доусоном вновь лежала монета. Двадцатипятицентовик. Судя по виду, золотой. Усмехнувшись и не дожидаясь дальнейшей реакции, Митос вышел из бара. Шутка удалась. Старейший подбросил в руке обычную монету — ту, что он забрал со стойки.

Ловкость рук — и никакого мошенничества.


End file.
